


winterfell

by trusteachother



Series: you got me in love again [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon is Brandon Stark's son, Jon is KitN, Jonsa Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: It made sense at the time, his latest reason to brood. Catelyn had leverage with the Vale and the Riverlands and Jon, though King, was far more valuable with a sword in hand than at court. It didn't seem fair to have aunt Catelyn part with her children, but it wouldn't have been sensible to have the entirety of his heirs in one place.for the drabble fest; prompt: winterfell
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: you got me in love again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	winterfell

A soft knock followed by the doorknob turning startles him. A barefoot, glassy-eyed Sansa gives him a half-smile, locking the door behind her delicately.

It made sense at the time, his latest reason to brood. Catelyn had leverage with the Vale and the Riverlands and Jon, though King, was far more valuable with a sword in hand than at court. It didn't seem fair to have aunt Catelyn part with her children, but it wouldn't have been sensible to have the entirety of his heirs in one place. 

So when Catelyn and Robb moved South, Bran and Rickon were sent to foster with the Glovers while Arya and Sansa remained at Winterfell. 

The threat of wolves wasn't enough to keep the greed of the Boltons and the Freys in check, however. Robb, his wife and unborn child. Aunt Catelyn. Most of the men at Robb's command. Gone forever.

He tries to relax his permanently furrowed brow for her. If only Robb had married that damned Frey girl. (He knows it was never that simple, still the thought lingers.)

“Lovely girl,” he calls, “come here, Sansa.”

Sansa perches herself on his lap, both her hands going around his neck. He presses her impossibly closer.

He will ask for her hand as soon as the war is won or Sansa's nameday comes, whatever is first. She's sixteen, a woman grown, but he'd promised aunt Catelyn he'd wait until her eighteenth nameday to propose. (Though keeping his vow is growing more difficult by the day.)

She's mourning. He is too, though he hasn't cried yet. He knows his people and bannermen will understand his pain, but they're not the only ones watching. He can't stay much longer either, for House Lannister might see it as an opportunity for a major attack. 

His forces are not spent yet. Every single thread is still laid out for his pulling. 

No, he hasn't ran back home to lick his wounds. He's returned simply because Sansa needs him.

(Arya too, but that's always been different.)

“I couldn't sleep,” she whispers, voice hoarse against his ear, “Make me feel good?”

Her breath hitches as he lifts her shift and starts undoing the ties of her smallclothes. She hides her face in the crook of his neck as his fingers part her folds slowly, legs trembling already. He feels wetness gathering where Sansa is pressed against his throat. She doesn't need gentle tonight. 


End file.
